Caring Latvia
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Latvia does the right thing when he realizes something isn't quiet right in the house. He may not like Russia all that much, but he wouldn't just leave him alone in his time of need.


"Latvia?" A Russia voice said when Latvia picked up the telephone.

"Russia?" Latvia asked, looking around. Why would Russia call him if they were in the same house? He checked over his shoulder again, because he was becoming slightly paranoid.

"Latvia..."

If Russia was just going to say his name the whole time, they could do this in person. "Russia, is there something you need?"

"Come, Latvia."

"Um, okay?" Latvia hung up the phone and stood up. He walked slowly to the door of his room, checking in his closet and under the bed as he left. What could Russia want from him?

"Estonia!" Latvia called down the stairs. The small nation stopped for a moment to listen, but he received no response. Where did Mr. Smarty-Pants get to? "Lithuania?" he called out uncertainly. It only took a few moments for Latvia to become extremely scared. What if Russia did something to them? What if he was next? Was he walking into a trap? "Are you all playing a joke on me? Because it's not funny!"

He took the time to explore the whole house before finally sighing mentally and knocking on Russia's bedroom door. "Russia?"

"Come in, Latvia."

The young nation walked into the room and startled. Russia was in bed, shaking horribly and breathing harshly. He seemed to be sweating slightly. His eyes were closed and he barely moved as Latvia walked closer to the bed.

"Russia?"

"Hello, Latvia."

"Is there something you need?" Latvia was reluctant to admit it to himself, but he suddenly felt an extreme sympathy for the older nation.

Russia weakly shook his head. "Just sit, Latvia."

The shorter nation glanced around the room, noticing a rocking chair by the window. Pulling it over to the bed, he sat down. It stayed silent for a while before Latvia finally spoke again. "Estonia and Lithuania are gone."

"I sent them home for the rest of the week," Russia replied quietly.

"You...sent them home, sir?" Latvia couldn't believe what he just heard. Russia just doesn't send people home for a week. A thought suddenly occurred to him. Maybe he was going home for the week, too! That would be great. "Why would you do that, sir?"

"I'm very sick, Latvia," Russia answered. He didn't say it in a 'duh' voice; he just sounded like he was trying to explain himself.

"Are you hungry?" Latvia asked. "I can make you some soup or something." Latvia felt slightly defeated. If Russia was going to send him home, he wouldn't beat around the bush like this.

"I don't want any food, Latvia."

The Baltic squirmed in his seat a bit. He was very uncomfortable with the way Russia kept saying his name. "Well do you want-"

He was cut off when Russia started coughing so loudly that the younger nation started to panic and rushed down the stairs to get a glass of water. When he came back he helped Russia sit up and drink some of the water. "Where did you go, Latvia?"

"I...You started coughing...And I had to go get some water." Latvia didn't understand why he had to explain himself. He did the right thing...right?

"Please don't leave again, Latvia," the Russian said, barely audibly.

A part of Latvia didn't know what to say to the Russian. He had to put with a lot of stuff over the years, but this just ripped at his heart strings. "So what do you think it is, Russia?"

The older nation smiled weakly. "It's just pneumonia, Latvia."

Latvia nodded and stared out the window. How could Russia say that? Nations don't get pneumonia. Something horrible is happening and he's not saying what it is. He wasn't sure if he should be upset that Russia wasn't going to tell him what was going on. What if Russia stopped being a nation? What if his country stopped existing? He'd be like Prussia, which would be kind of okay because Prussia doesn't get sick anymore. Or does he?

Russia chuckled, knocking Latvia out of his thoughts. "Are you listening, Latvia?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry, sir," he mumbled, staring down at his shoes.

"You don't have to call me sir, Latvia."

He didn't? Since when? Latvia tried to think back to remember if Russia ever requested that the Baltics call him sir in the first place but couldn't call up the memory of it. "What were you saying?"

"I..." Russia took sucked in a breath that shook his shoulders. "I said that I'm glad you are here, Latvia." The older nation reached out a hand and placed it over Latvia's.

"Of course I'm here, sir. Where else would I be?"

"I get so lonely sometimes, Ukraine."

"Sir?" Latvia stared at Russia. He seemed to be falling asleep.

"Maybe if Latvia came over more often I wouldn't be so lonely. Do you think he'll visit more?"

Latvia bit his lip. Russia must be having a flashback of the end of the U.S.S.R.

"Ukraine, where are you going?"

Latvia sighed and got up. Russia was dreaming.

"You can't go now, Ukraine! I'm already getting sick! I don't know how long I can last alone!"

The younger nation startled. Russia has been sick since before Ukraine left? How is that even possible? Could he really have hid it that well? Latvia ran from the room, not wanting to hear what Russia was muttering any longer. He found a notepad in one of the offices and quickly jotted down a note.

_Dear Russia, _

_I know you're sick and that you need someone to take care of you  
>but I've gone to find some help. Something awful is obviously<br>happening in you country and though you may be trying to hide  
>it, it's going to get harder the more sick you become. I'm going<br>to the Ukraine, first. I think seeing your sister will cheer you up, and  
>then I'm going to visit Estonia and Lithuania. I plan to get them back.<br>And there are a few more people I have in mind, too. _

Latvia heard coughing from upstairs and he stared down at the note for a few seconds before crumpling it up. He wasn't going anywhere. He could make his case to the other countries over the phone.

Latvia walked into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate. He went up to his room and found a book, returning to Russia's room and making himself comfortable in the rocking chair. The first step to getting Russia better again was making sure someone was there for him when he woke up, and Latvia silently promised that he would be the one Russia noticed when he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This is my apology to Russia. Everyone likes to make Russia the villain (surprise, surprise), especially me, but I really wanted to write a story where Russia was weak and where we would really get a look into a softer side of him. And Latvia may not be crazy about Russia, but he wouldn't leave him there sick and all alone, right? **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story and has a good night! **

**Please review. **


End file.
